A Mitten's Warmth
by goldendelicious
Summary: An exorsists life is lonely and sad. Kanda knows this better than most, and when he finds a starving fuzzball on his first mission, he can't help but think about how sad and lonely the kittens life will be if it didn't get help. He didn't realize that saving it would be the easy part. Actually taking care of it though, proves to be harder than any mission he had and would ever face


Rain pooled around Kanda's feet as he trudged along the muddy road, heading towards the dimly lighted train station. His first official mission as a full-fledged exorcist had been a success, even if it didn't feel like it to Kanda.

He missed Alma.

Of course, he would never dare say that out loud, but that didn't make it any less true. Every human needed friends, no matter how much they claimed otherwise, and the life of an exorcist was already a dark, dangerous, normally lonely road. Kanda ran a hand through his chin length, dark navy hair, ringing water out of it. He was meeting up with some Finder on the train. They had gotten separated when Kanda had run after the Akuma, but Kanda didn't really care. He worked better without the old woman mother-henning him.

_Mrow._

Mugen tingled slightly at the sound, and Kanda whirled around, scanning the dark alleyway between the shops. A box flipped over itself and Kanda narrowed his black eyes suspiciously, annoyed that the effect was lost because he had to blink rain out of his eyes. Stalking towards the box, he carefully flipped it over with his boot. A sharp cry sounded and Kanda twitched in annoyance.

Big yellow eyes bore into him as the small scrap of fur righted itself and looked at him pitifully. Black fur was being slicked with mud and water, causing it to stick out at awkward angles and showing just how skinny the little kitten was. Kanda raised an eyebrow as the little beast let out a tiny squeak, obviously begging for help, and crawled from the box, slipping and sliding until he landed at Kanda's boots. Kanda knelt, examining the creature. He had never seen a kitten up close, and like any other little boy, he was curious. Bat-like ears swiveled towards him and a rumbling exited the kittens chest.

Kanda jumped back at the noise, wondering if it was angry and growling at him, or if it was somehow hurt. Tiny white paws landed on his cheeks as the fuzzball landed on him, the rumbling noise still comiing out. Staring at the white paws, Kanda was reminded of Alma telling him stories about snow and Christmas, and how all the children had to wear scarves and mittens.

_Mittens_

Carefully, Kanda touched his hand to the kittens head, still cautious of the sound exiting it. The kit- fine, _Mittens _rubbed his head against Kanda's pale hand, the sound increasing. Dubbing the sound as contentment, he stood up, holding Mittens in his hands, unsure about how to do it properly. Mittens snuggled into to Kanda's black and white jacket, seeking out his warmth.

Kanda knew pets weren't allowed in the Black Order, and he had no idea how to care for one anyway, so he scanned the streets, his hair tickling his chin. A tiny paw swiped at the hair playfully, but Kanda gently swatted the paw away. A tiny girl ran into her house, skimming past her umbrella holding mother, and enjoying the feeling of rain tickling her face. Waiting for the mother to enter her home too, Kanda gently wiped away the worst of the mud, straightening Mittens fur.

He jogged up the street, ignoring the kittens protests, and sat Mittens on the porch. Sunny eyes turned on Kanda questioningly as he turned to the door, preparing to knock knowing that the little girl would use her cuteness skills to convince her mother to let her keep Mittens. Just as he raised his fist, an angry sounding yowl echoed across the neighborhood as Mittens rolled on his belly and tossed and turned in a frantic manner. Kanda was reminded of little children throwing temper tantrums and hurriedly tried to silence the animal.

" Shut up."

_HROWWWWWLLLLLHROOWWWWLLY!_

The kitten was making a sound that sounded like the children and their tantrums too, a squealing DADDDDY DADDDY, but it was warbled enough that the hisses and growl sounded through. Kanda silently dubbed the display as a ' Mittens Tantrum'. He heard the sound of the mother coming to the door and he promptly grabbed Mittens, knowing the family would never keep Mittens now.

Mittens kept writhing in his arms as Kanda ran, spraying his already ruined jacket with mud. He stopped right in front of the station, and took out his watch. Upon seeing he was 5 minutes from being late, a curse exited his mouth. Mittens twitched in his arms and glared at Kanda, daring him to let him go again.

"...your'e just gonna throw another tantrum if I leave you here, aren't you?"

Almost like he could understand, Mittens bobbed his head and let his sharp claws dig into Kanda's jacket slightly. Thinking quickly, Kanda unbuttoned his jacket and stuffed the kitten into it, quickly buttoning it up again. An angry yowl sounded, but Kanda shoved Mittens until he was positioned at the back of neck, right along the folds of his hood and the tips of his hair.

" You are gonna have to be quiet, got it? If you get caught, they are gonna throw you out."

The squirming slowly slowed and Kanda jogged into the station, turning in his ticket and speedily finding his way to his Finder, Jo. Entering the compartment, she clicked her tongue at his appearance.

" You are going to have to take better care of that jacket. Why are you so wet? Do you want to get sick?"

Ignoring the woman, Kanda sat down, careful to avoid pressing his back against the seat. Mittens seemed to be behaving himself, quietly nestling along Kanda's neck so he wouldn't fall. Kanda was grateful the Jo hadn't spotted Mittens. He didn't want the little kittens fate on his conscious. He didn't want the poor thing to take care of itself.

He didn't want Mittens to be left alone.

Like him.

Kanda leaned against the cool window as the train started to zoom away from the station, his neck being flushed with the chilly water still dripping from Mittens.

" So, what took you so long to get here? I thought I was going to have to go and search for you."

Has Kanda was about to answer, a tiny hiss tickled against him. Jo raised an eyebrow as Kanda's eyes widened in shock. He lifted his hand to his mouth, letting a few fake coughs out to cover up the noise.

" Told you, you were gonna get sick."

Kanda decieded not to point out that he couldn't get sick. He shifted his shoulders, knocking the kitten around a bit, trying to silently reprimand it. In response, tiny claws dug into his shoulder, through his under shirt and to his flesh. Grinding his teeth, Kanda leaned back against his window, determined to catch some sleep.

He could tell he was going to need a lot of it.


End file.
